I dun even
by RiassaWolf
Summary: Well, Today is my birhday so i made this ummm, Fanfic? Well, The idea is just random... I got part of it from a bet i lost with Angel... And well uh, read and find out... R&R low language warning


I dun even...

Disclaimer: I dont own RE & Persona and never will -sad face- Same with Slender and MC

"YUSH WE ARE HERE!" I screamed with joy, back at my old neghborhood where my best friend Sherry and Toby live. Running up to the house that Toby lives in, with my best friends, Angel and Midnight.  
"YUSH CALIFORNA! FINNALY!" Midnight and Angel yell, smiling like me when I have the best plan.  
"When will we go see Tereus?! WE HAVE TO MEET UP WITH HIM!" Angel laughed  
"AFTER we see some old friends," I say, after unlocking my door to find Sherry hiding under a table with Toby behind the couch. Knowing they were playing a game without me made me mad but laugh at the sight of them looking like a kid who just had 'the talk'.  
"Um, Kaya? Wh-  
"Dun ask, just watch," I say with a smirk, sneaking behind Toby.

My plan was evil, but it was payback for when Toby deleted my Minecraft account, and sold my Walking Dead copy. Looking at Midnight and Angel, I shook my head, hoping they knew I did't want them to talk, and ruin the 'joke'.  
"Toby" I say in a creepy voice," The creeper is coming... and so is HE"  
"DON'T KILL ME SLENDYYYYYY I DUN WANNA DIEEEEEEE I NEVER EVEN GOT TO PLAY POKEMON BLACK OR WHITE 15!" -XD had to- Toby cried,"ILL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST DON'T HURT ME! TAKE THE GIRL OVER THERE UNDER THE TABLE!" Considering the 'i'll do anything' offer was just to crule for me so I just gave up and confessed.  
"XD calm it down ToTo it's just me, Kaya" I laugh  
"Why You Little Son Of A Blich..." Toby cursed at me with a glare, standing up from his hiding place.  
"I-is he gone?!" Sherry yelped from under the table.  
"Yup, Just Kaya wanting to give us a scare" Toby growls eyeing me.  
"Sorry bout that... What had you two freaking out?" I asked looking at the two computers. Seeing GAME OVER on the dark screen, told me they were playing the new multiplayer Slender. They really played it without me... WHYYYYYYYYYY why must they hate me on my birthday?!  
"Oh... heheh... Nevermind..." I say looking back at them. "Uhhh, So... Today is a special day..." I hint, gazing at them as someone knocked on the door.  
Sherry quickly got up and got the door, supprised to see; Chie, Yukari, Minato, and Yu.  
"YO HAPPEH BIRTHDAY KAYA-CHAN!" They all smile when seeing me here.  
"Da faque?! are you guys stalking me?!" I yelp, my striking amber eyes wide.  
"Maybe... just Maybe..." Minato laughs, putting his arm around Yukari.

"You'll never know" Yu smirks, putting his arm around Chie.  
"Five. Words..." i mutter, giving them my 'death glare'.  
"Go"  
"Die"  
"In  
"A"  
"Mother"  
"Firetrucking"  
"HOLE!" I yell, straining not to burst into a fit of laughter.  
"ohhhhhhh thats what today is..." Sherry says with an anime style sweat drop.  
"Oh yea..." Toby says doing the same thing.  
"You forgot?! How could youuuuuuu?! You don't love me anymore!" I yell sheading fake tears. "HOW COULD YOU?!"  
Angel, Midnight. Chie, Yu, Minato, and Yukari just stood there laughing like hyenas. Well thats just whoopty flippen epic, they blew meh cover by acting like Yukiko and her laughing fits. I mea- - Thrift Shop starts playing-  
"What the fuc-" I start, The music blasting, making our eardrums bleed to death. -when thrift shop ends, Harlem Shake starts- O.O everyones faces went blank, hopeing no one appeared in the room... Their wishes were not met... Slender, Steve, HeroBrine, A wolf, pig,cow,mooshroom, and more appeared dancing like ummm i dun even know...

"What the hell?!" I yelped, looking around.

"I dont know..." Midnight says.

"Never going to think of California the same way again..." Angel whimpered, wide eyed.

" Lets g- I almost get out, before opened my eyes, to find myself at the California airport... Looking over, I saw Angel and Midnight's percing glaze on me.  
"So? We going to your cousins or not?!" Angel asked giving me the anwcer now look or i'll rip out your eyes look.

"Yea... you dozed off, leaving us here for a bit, so, is it a yes? or a no?" Midnight asks glaring at me with dark blue eyes.  
"Hell no... Lets just go to the beach..." I say walking with my two friends singing our 'California' tune.

Hope you all liked this! lol it was fun to make! lol Just a Birthday fic X3 peace off! ~RaissaWolf


End file.
